Forgive Me
by Park Min Ah
Summary: siWONKYUhyun. Maafkan Aku? Apa hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh seorang Choi Siwon ketika ia telah berbuat sebuah kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya? BAD SUMMARY. BoyXboY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO FLAME!


CINTA adalah suatu perasaan yang sulit diprediksi. Ia datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Membawa kebahagiaan sekaligus merubahnya menjadi kesedihan di saat bersamaan. Membuatmu melambung tinggi, namun seketika dapat menjadikanmu terpuruk begitu saja.

Banyak orang mencoba untuk mendefinisikan arti cinta. Berbagai istilah mereka gunakan untuk menggambarkan apa itu cinta. Ada yang berkata bahwa cinta itu buta dan kenyataannya memang begitu. Cinta tidak dapat melihat kau tua atau muda, kaya atau miskin, laki-laki atau perempuan, bahkan cinta tak peduli kau adalah dua insan yang sejenis atau berlainan. Semua bebas merasakan cinta...

.

**Forgive Me**

**By Park Min Ah**

**Pairing : siWONKYUhyun**

**Disclaimer : God! Themselves! SM Entertainment!**

**Warning! BoyXboy, Gaje, Abal-abul, Alur tidak jelas, Maksain tamat, dLL.**

**Baca dulu baru komen~! Jika tidak suka pairingnya atau hal-hal berbau HOMBRENG tidak usah baca yak!**

**Trims^^**

**.**

**Min Ah proudly presents...**

.

"Aku ... aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita. Hehe..."

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Baby, apa kau tahu... aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu."

"Kyu, aku punya hadiah untukmu! Taraaa~! Apa kau suka?"

"Happy Birthday, my Love."

"Kyu, tidakkah kau ingin memberikan ciuman untukku? Aku sudah bekerja keras, baby..."

"Gimme hug, please honey..."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut, sayang."

"Makanlah yang banyak ne? Hehe, aku sayang padamu."

"Jika kau cemberut seperti itu, aku jadi ingin mengecup bibir manismu itu, Kyu!"

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang? Itu bisa melukai jarimu."

"Happy Anniversary 1th, my Babykyu. Love you so much."

"I love you ... Cho Kyuhyun."

"Baby, I miss you. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Very, very love youuuuu~ Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

"Ayah memintaku untuk mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Apa kau tidak keberatan, baby?"

"Maaf, sayang. Hari ini aku harus mengikuti rapat. Mianhe ne?"

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ok? Aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas kantor. Good night, my love."

"Akhir pekan nanti, kita akan berlibur bersama. Apa kau suka, sayang?"

"Eum, Kyu... sepertinya rencana kita harus batal.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, baby. Tutuplah matamu..."

"Taraaaaa~! Bukankah ini indah? Mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di sini, ok? Rumah impian kita."

"Baby, lihat! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Bukalah..."

"Yang bergambar singa untukku... dan yang bergambar beruang ini, untukmu."

"Minum teh bersama? Baiklah, nanti sore aku tidak akan pulang terlambat."

"Aku sayang padamu, Kyu. I love you..."

"Kyu? Apa kau sudah tidur? Maaf, aku pulang terlalu larut."

"Baby, aku harap kau bisa lebih bersabar. Aku tahu, aku semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Jangan menungguku, aku akan lembur malam ini."

"A-a... Se-selamat Ulang Tahun, sayang... maaf, aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa. Aku, aku terlalu sibuk."

"Kyu, aku sedang rapat dengan klien untuk proyek baru. Bisakah kau menelponku nanti?"

"Iya, love you too."

"Aku akan pergi keluar negeri selama dua minggu. Maaf tidak bisa mengajakmu. Istirahatlah yang cukup..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang! Aku sibuk, seharusnya kau dapat mengerti itu! aku melakukan ini semua agar kelak kita bisa hidup lebih baik."

"Terserah padamu, aku lelah."

"A-apa? Hari jadi? Benarkah? Aku minta maaf, sayang. Aku, aku lu-lupa..."

"Sudahlah, itu hanya masalah kecil. Kita sama-sama telah dewasa, bahkan kita tinggal satu atap! Pekerjaan itu memang selalu membuatku sibuk. Kau tidak seharusnya berpikir bahwa aku sedang selingkuh!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

"...sepertinya ini tidak akan berhasil. Kau dan aku..."

.

.

"Kita akhiri saja. Ini sungguh tidak akan berhasil."

"Besok aku akan pergi ke China. Entah kapan akan kembali ke korea. Ayah memintaku mengurus cabang di sana."

"Aku harap, kau bisa hidup bahagia tanpaku. Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Hiduplah dengan baik. Aku yakin seseorang akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih dari pada aku."

.

.

.

Langit begitu gelap tertutup awan mendung sehabis hujan. Cahaya matahari senja berusaha menyelinap melalui celah-celah awan mendung itu. Warnanya yang bagaikan emas berkilauan tampak cantik walau tak seindah fatamorgana. Namun tak mengapa, karena aku akan tetap suka menyaksikannya.

Cahaya itu...

Bagaimana mungkin cahaya yang menyusup itu bisa terlihat seperti cahaya sebuah harapan bagiku?

Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?

Sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya padamu... yang pasti, aku menyukainya!

Tidak peduli ia ada setelah hujan reda.

Tidak peduli ia ada setelah awan kelabu langit sore berarak menutupinya. Ia akan tetap berusaha menyusup pada celahnya dan menampakkan cahaya keemasan itu.

Cantik sekali...

"_Sama seperti dirimu, baby... kehangatan dekapanmu, kelembutan yang kau miliki, dan senyuman dibibir manismu, sama seperti cahaya itu. Akupun menyukainya karena cahayanya selalu mengingatkanku padamu."_

Segaris senyuman terukir saat mengingat kala itu, di mana aku tak sendirian menikmati semua ini ... ada dirimu yang senantiasa berdiri di sampingku dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Cangkir bergambar singa dan beruang. Dan seketika aku sadar, yang ada dalam genggamanku saat ini adalah cangkir beruang.

Tapi...

Tak kutemukan cangkir singa yang sama dengan kepunyaanku di sini. Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja saat kutundukkan kepalaku. Semua telah berbeda...

Perlahan... kurasakan angin sejuk di sore hari ini berhembus menerpa wajah dan seluruh tubuhku. Membawa aroma tanah lembab yang basah oleh air hujan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghirup aroma ini lagi.

Cahaya harapan itu telah tiada sekarang, digantikan oleh gelapnya langit mendung di ufuk barat. Kuusap air mataku yang terus menetes tiada henti.

Aku beranjak dari kursi kayu yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatku menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan, membawa secangkir teh hangat dengan setetes air mata didalamnya.

Akankah kau kembali padaku?

Kembali ke rumah kayu di tengah hamparan ilalang. Tempat kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap akhir pekan kita.

Aku akan tetap di sini menanti dirimu...meski aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali.

"Siwonnie hyung... Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya akan ada lautan pasir yang terbentang luas di mana-mana. Hampir tak ada satupun tanaman yang dapat hidup di sini selain kaktus. Angin bertiup kencang membawa butiran-butiran halus pasir ke berbagai arah, tetapi aku tetap tak bergeming. Sengaja kubiarkan pasir-pasir itu menerpa seluruh tubuhku.

Semua terasa hampa. Tubuh ini bagai raga tanpa nyawa sekarang. Bahkan, aku sendiri tak dapat mengingat, bagaimana aku bisa berada ditempat seperti ini? Di gurun pasir terbesar di dunia. Gurun Sahara.

Ahh, aku baru ingat... saat ini aku sedang melakukan pengambilan gambar di tempat ini. Selain menjadi seorang pengusaha, aku juga turut ikut serta dalam memasarkan produk dengan menjadi model bagi perusahaan.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Sungguh gila mengingat segala kesibukan yang telah aku jalani selama tiga bulan ini ternyata tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang dirimu.

"_Kita akhiri saja semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, tetapi aku tidak bisa memberikan seluruh perhatianku padamu. Pekerjaanku selalu membawaku pergi ke berbagai tempat. Aku tahu, kau tidak terlalu suka bepergian dan aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk ikut jika kau sendiri tidak mau. Maafkan aku, baby... aku harus pergi."_

Kukepalkan erat-erat kedua tanganku hingga memucat ketika mengingat ucapanku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku saat itu. Kenapa semudah itu aku meninggalkanmu hanya demi pekerjaan? Meninggalkanmu tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun pembelaan darimu.

Gurun ini begitu gersang. Sama seperti hatiku. Perlahan aku berjongkok untuk meraup segenggam pasir di tanganku. Awalnya terasa penuh, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit mulai meregang karena pasir itu terus keluar melalui sela-sela jemariku.

Apakah cintaku seperti ini?

Di tengah lamunanku, aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat ada dua tangan terjulur dan menengadah di bawah genggamanku. Menampung pasir yang jatuh dari sela jemari tanganku. Wajahku yang semula tertunduk, kutegakkan.

Senyuman itu...

"_Hyung, dengar baik-baik. Meski suatu saat cintamu yang utuh perlahan berubah menjadi pasir yang terus jatuh dan tertiup angin. Aku akan dengan setia menampungnya, sehingga cinta itu tetap ada untukku... Siwonnie hyung, aku mencintaimu."_

Aku terpana dengan bayangan sekilas itu.

Bayangan dirimu.

Hilang, karena memang tak nyata. Kau pernah mengatakan hal itu, ketika kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di tepi pantai kala itu.

Dadaku sakit...

Aku harus kembali...

Baby, apa kau masih di sana?

Aku janji, aku akan kembali padamu, Babykyu...

Kupejamkan mataku. Tanganku terjulur untuk meremas baju pada dada bagian kiriku. Rasanya sesak sekali. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

Semilir angin bertiup lembut, membawaku untuk membuka mata. Langit sore telah berganti malam.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depan rumah di tengah hamparan ilalang. Lama kupandangi rumah kenangan yang hampir tiga bulan kutinggalkan itu. Lampu temaram pada teras depan nampak teduh dihinggapi banyak serangga kecil. Perlahan aku melangkah, berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bukan karena takut mengetuk pintu atau tak ada kau di dalam sana. Namun, yang membuatku ragu adalah saat nanti aku melihat wajahmu, baby. Aku takut jika kau tidak mau menerimaku kembali. Aku takut, aku sangat takut.

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Aku tertegun melihat sosok pemuda berambut ikal dengan warna karamel yang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Lihat, betapa kurus badannya dibandingkan tiga bulan yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Lama kami saling berpandangan. Kedua mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca, Tuhan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begini. Maafkan hamba-Mu yang begitu bodoh ini...

"Baby... aku pulang." ucapku lirih. Dengan tatapan sayu penuh harap agar ia mau menerimaku lagi.

"Selamat datang, hyung."

Dia tersenyum sangat manis meski air mata mengalir pada wajah cantiknya. Segera kuraih dia dalam pelukan hangat, melampiaskan rasa rindu dan bersalah yang terus menghantuiku selama ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baby...maafkan aku yang telah egois."

"Hyung ini bicara apa? Ayo masuk ke dalam. Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Baru saja ia akan melepaskan pelukannya, namun aku segera meraih tubuhnya lagi. Aku masih ingin seperti ini, menikmati kebersamaan kami. Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh! Kau bodoh Choi Siwon! Apapun yang terjadi Cho Kyuhyun adalah belahan jiwamu, tanpanya kau hanya seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa...

"Baby, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Tsk! Apa ini?! Fic gaje aja berani di publish... ::geleng-geleng sendiri::

Mianhe ne, fic ini tiba-tiba hinggap begitu saja dalam benak saya.

Dan saya pikir-pikir coba di publish saja dech... siapa tahu ada yang mau RnR!^^

Jika ada kekurangan harap maklum, saya bukan penulis yang baik, heheheee~

Silakan dikomentari^^

Trims!

With love,

Park Min Ah


End file.
